Maury: Anime Version
by wolfpacksam'smate
Summary: 8 couples, 3 love triangles and Maury needs to solve them all. Drama, angst, sadness, and awesomeness all in one!


A/N: Well ….. This is awkward, I honestly don't know how long I was gone for or how long its been since I put up a chapter at all …...Sorry but things have been crazy in my family lately and my concentration has been off so yea but I'm getting back into it! So please enjoy these few chapters of this fanfic that I thought up while watching Maury.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maury, the Naruto or Death Note characters …. But I SO wish I did.

Key: * = Actions,

_Blah_ = Video confession

Warning: BOYxBOY, Cheating, mild violence, swearing, OOC characters.

Note: This is going to go how I seen Maury go today … The first couple will be split in half which mean you won't know the results until the Bonus chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Deidara && Sasori

Maury: Everyone this is Deidara, please welcome Deidara to the show.

***Audience Applause***

Maury: Now when Deidara met his boyfriend Sasori he was on top of the world! But as the years went on Sasori started getting more secretive and distant. Now Deidara feels that Sasori is leading a double life!

***Audience 'OOOhs'***

Maury: And he says that he found a pair of boxers in the basement that were too big for him but too small for Sasori!

***Audience 'OOOhs' Again'***

Maury: He also believes that the boxers belong to one of his friends Tobi! Watch …

* * *

Deidara's Story:

_My name is Deidara Iwa, I'm 20 years old and I've been with my boyfriend Sasori for 4 years and those four years were the best of my life hm! But lately Sasori has been distant and secretive, always going out and never returning until some ungodly hour in the morning or even the next day hm! He even started spending large amounts of time with my best friend Tobi hm! But the thing is …. he __**hates **__him hm! Two weeks ago I was taking the laundry downstairs to wash it when I found a pair of boxers on the floor hm, the boxers were too big for my small waist hm and too small for Sasori's *__**Sobs* **__I confronted him about it and he just blew up on me hm! That's so unlike Sasori hm! He's always the calm one … *__**Sobs* **__I don't know what I'll do if I find out Sasori has been cheating on me hm … especially with my best friend ... I don't …. *__**Buries his head in his hands and starts softly crying***_

* * *

***Audience 'Awwwws'***

Maury: So Deidara, do you _really _think Sasori is cheating on you?

Deidara: I don't want to think so Maury hm, he's my life ***Whines softly and wipes away a few tears***

Maury: So tell me about the incident where you first suspected your best friend and Sasori

Deidara: Well it was last week Sunday hm, that's the day that everyone, well we call ourselves Akatsuki-

Maury: What does that mean?

Deidara: It literally in Japanese means 'Dawn' or 'Daybreak' hm

Maury: Really?

Deidara: Yea hm

Maury: You guys thought of that yourselves?

Deidara: No, actually Itachi thought of it because we used to stay up until Daybreak on a 10 way call hm, that's them in the audience up front hm.

***The Akatsuki stands up and waves to everyone***

Maury: That's possible?!

***The audience and Deidara laughs***

Deidara: Yea hm …. We make everything possible …

Maury: I don't mean to kill the vibe but what happened on that Sunday

Deidara: ***Shifts in his seat a bit and clears his throat* **Well Maury, that Sunday the Akatsuki got together for our daily hang out and I was in the kitchen making the snacks with Itachi and when we brought out the snacks Sasori was whispering in Tobi's ear hm, now that made me slightly suspicious but not as much as the hand that was on the inside of Tobi's thigh hm.

***The audience 'OOOhs'***

Maury: Well Tobi is backstage right now, before we bring him out this is what he had to say...

* * *

Tobi's Story:

_My name is Tobi Uchiha and I'm 19 years old, I don't want Deidara-sempai to think that I have a thing for Sasori because I do not, yes he has came onto me many times with the promise to make me feel good and it made me so uncomfortable *_**A blush appeared over Tobi's face* **_I would __**never**__ do that to you Deidara-sempai and I dislike the thought of Sasori hurting someone like you. I also have a few things to tell you that I don't want to but I have to, it's something that I __**have **__to get off my chest._

* * *

Maury: Here's Tobi, everyone welcome Tobi to the show.

***The audience stands up and boos as Tobi walks out with his head down. Maury stands at the bottom of the stairs and gives him a brief hug then directs him in the direction of the chairs. Before they reach the designated seat Deidara kicks the chair making in fall and tumble a few meters away. Tobi gives Deidara a sad look to which it was met with a watery glare. Tobi set the chair upright where it was and sat in it***

Maury: Hello Tobi

Tobi: H-hello Maury

Maury: Now Tobi can you tell us why Sasori was practically feeling you up on Sunday? Especially when you _knew _that Deidara was in the next room?

***Deidara turns his head to stare at the red faced Tobi***

Deidara: Yes Tobi, tell us hm!

Tobi: W-well, I was watching T.V with the rest of the Akatsuki a-and suddenly I felt hot breath next to my ear and then Sasori started whispering … _things_ to me-

Maury: What kind of things Tobi?

***Tobi turns an even deeper red***

Tobi: W-well he t-told me that um, h-he told me that he could make me feel good and that I was so much cuter than Deidara-sempai, he also kept suggesting that we go into the back room while Deidara-sempai was distracted-

***Deidara jumped up and spun to face Tobi, the security moved a bit closer as the blond got into Tobi's face***

Deidara: You're lying hm! Don't you _DARE_ lie about something like that! Sasori would _never _hm!

Maury: Deidara please calm down-

Deidara: No hm! He's lying! Sasori No Danna fucking LOVES me! He wouldn't … ***His words falter and he goes back into his seat and puts his head in his hands***

Maury: Well, before we bring out Sasori this is what he had to say.

* * *

Sasori's Story:

_My name is Sasori Akasuna, I'm 25 Years old and have been with my boyfriend Deidara for 4 years. Things have been strained with Deidara because he thinks that I'm cheating on him with his best friend Tobi when he __**knows**__ I hate that guy. I am here to prove to Deidara that I'm not cheating on him and that I love him very much and plan on marrying him sometime soon. Deidara I love you, I don't even know __**why **__you're making me go through this. If anything, Tobi is the one trying to break us up!_

* * *

Maury: What would you do if Sasori or Tobi failed this test Deidara?

Deidara: I think I would be done with the both of them Maury honestly.

Maury: Everyone, here's Sasori

***Deidara stood up and pushed the seat that was put there a few inches over to give him some room. The audience booed as Sasori came out with his head held high, he didn't acknowledge that the crowd was even there, he gave Maury a hug and claimed his seat next to Deidara***

Maury: Hello Sasori welcome to the show

Sasori: Even though I don't want to be here thank you for having me here

Maury: Now Sasori, do you love Deidara?

Sasori: Very much Maury, more than life itself

***Audience 'Awws'***

Maury: Then why were you doing and saying things like that to Tobi?!

Sasori: I did none of those things Maury!-

Tobi: Don't lie Sasori! You don't want Deidara-sempai! You said that to me too!

Deidara: Tobi hm! Shut the fuck up hm! You don't know what you're talking about!

Maury: Well its time to find out

***Audience cheers as Maury grabs the cards pertaining the answers to Sasori and Tobi's lie detector test***

Maury: I will read Sasori's test first. Sasori you were asked if you ever had sexual contact of any kind with Tobi, you answered no and the lie detector determined …..

* * *

_**a/n: Did Sasori cheat on Deidara with his best friend Tobi? Does Tobi want Sasori and Deidara to break up with each other so he can have Sasori all to himself? Find out later on Maury! **_

**READ && REVIEW! **


End file.
